


Drunk on Love

by bexara



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Future Fic, Heavy Petting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:26:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexara/pseuds/bexara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Future fic pwp - Kise gets toasted at one of their usual get togethers with the other GoM + Kagami and turns frisky on the car ride back. Of course, Aomine makes him pay when they get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk on Love

**Author's Note:**

> Rec'vd this from an anon on tumblr.
> 
> Anonymous asked bexara:  
> There has been a serious lack of good AoKise PWP recently and most of the stories have been either angst or fluffy. Would you be willing to write a smutty AoKise PWP when you get the chance? Whatever you want it to be about is fine, but preferably when they are older. Thanks!!
> 
> I don't know if this counts as "good" but I tried.

As always, meeting up with those guys was both entertaining and irritating, Aomine thought as he handed over his ticket to the valet. Five years since they’d graduated high school and Midorima was still a grump, Murasakibara still acted like a big kid, Tetsu and Kagami were still inseparable, and Akashi still lorded over all of them like a gentle tyrant. The only real change to their group had been three years ago when Aomine and Kise had finally given into the smoldering chemistry that had begun building when they were too young to understand or do anything about it.

 

That their friends hadn’t even batted a lash the first time he and Kise had shown up holding hands to one of their semi-regular get togethers was proof they hadn’t been successful in keeping their attraction a secret from anyone but themselves.

 

“Guess who?” a slightly tipsy voice giggled right before masculine fingers covered his eyes and a hard, warm weight lined up against his back.

 

“Mai-chan, I didn’t know you were here,” Aomine replied, lips twitching. “You better let me go before my lover sees us together.”

 

“You’re so mean, Aominecchi,” Kise swung around, wrapping his arms around Aomine’s neck. His face was slightly flushed from the alcohol he’d consumed and his beautiful mouth was turned down in a spectacular pout. “I can’t believe you called me Mai-chan.”

 

“And I can’t believe you got trashed. Again,” Aomine grunted but his hands crept around Kise’s waist, helping the other man stand when he wobbled a little. The valet attendant’s eyebrows climbed halfway up his head but Aomine just stared sinisterly at the guy until his eyes dropped. “What took you so long?” he continued, satisfied he had made his point to the attendant.

 

“I was saying goodbye to Kurokocchi and then I had to go to the bathroom.”

 

“That’s because you tried to drink Kagami under the table again, idiot. You never learn. That moron has an iron cast stomach and a hollow leg.”

 

Burnished eyes narrowed. “I’ll beat him someday.”

 

“I’d believe you if I wasn’t holding up all of your weight for you right now because you are too drunk to stand.”

 

“That’s not true,” Kise denied hotly even as he sagged a little more. “I’m just giving you the privilege of holding on to me. Be thankful.”

 

“Yes, yes, your highness,” Aomine rolled his eyes.

 

A few moments later, his black sports car came around the corner. The attendant deliberately avoided Aomine’s gaze as he opened the door. It took a minute, but after a few tries Aomine arranged Kise in the passenger seat without permanent injury before walking around to the driver's side.

 

By the time he put the car in gear and pulled out onto the street, Kise had his shoes off and was humming drunkenly.

 

“Man that was fun, Aominecchi. We should invite everyone to our place next time.”

 

“Now I know you are drunk. No way I’m letting those bastards traipse around our apartment.”

 

“I’m not drunk,” Kise turned in his seat to face Aomine, swaying slightly. “I’m just a little dizzy.”

 

“Is that what we’re calling it these days?” Aomine replied wryly.

 

“And guess what else I’m not doing, Aominecchi,” Kise’s voice dropped, the impish, seductive tone causing Aomine to glance his direction. Eyes gleaming, Kise licked his bottom lip and leaned forward. “I’m not wearing any underwear. I took them off in the bathroom.”

 

Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a pair of black briefs and dropped them on the dashboard in front of Aomine.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Aomine had to slam on the brakes to avoid the car in front of him because his eyes were on Kise and not the road.

 

Laughing brightly, Kise’s fingers wandered down to his lap where he stroked himself through his pants. “You should pay attention when you are driving.”

 

White-knuckled fists gripped the steering wheel. “Then stop putting on a show, dammit.” Aomine 's jeans tightened uncomfortably and he made a note to kick Kise’s ass tomorrow when he was sober.

 

Kise’s hand moved from his groin to Aomine’s. “Is this better?” He asked, rubbing back and forth.

 

Aomine gritted his teeth. “Not really”

 

“How about this?” Scooting over as far as his seat belt would let him, Kise pressed his lips to the side of Aomine’s neck and started to suck, nipping and licking and driving Aomine out of his fucking mind.

 

“Kise.” The warning in his voice meant nothing when he moaned right after, Kise having found the head of his cock and scraping his nail across it. His jeans and boxers offered little protection from the sharp, electric sensation.

 

The car rolled up to a spotlight and Aomine looked Kise right in those glittering, slightly dazed eyes. “I’m going to plow your ass when we get home.”

 

Kise parted his legs, the outline of his erection visible against his gray pants, and touched himself again. “I don’t know if I can wait, I might--”

 

He didn’t complete the sentence. Aomine slammed his lips over that teasing mouth in a wild, almost savage kiss, tongue thrusting and probing as his hand covered Kise’s, locking their fingers together and massaging both sets over Kise’s dick.

 

“Aominecchi,” Kise sighed into his mouth, pushing up against their combined hands.

 

The jarring sound of a horn blaring pulled Aomine back to reality.

 

“Fuck,” he hissed and jerked his head forward, pressing down on the gas pedal. “I need to get us home before we get into a wreck or get arrested or both. You better be prepared, Kise.”

 

“I am, that's why I took off my underwear.” The little teasing shit rolled his hips, rutting against their hands, groaning and panting.

 

Hitting the gas harder, Aomine forcefully kept his eyes trained on the road, even when Kise shoved their hands into his pants, letting Aomine’s fingers graze his hot, naked flesh. It was a fucking miracle Aomine didn't put them in a ditch.

 

It was the longest fifteen minutes of Aomine’s life and when he pulled into their apartment complex, his heart was beating a painful tattoo straight down to his cock.

 

He parked, slammed out of the car and stalked over to Kise’s side, yanking the blond out and tossing him over one shoulder.

 

Kise giggled, earning a hard smack to his ass.

 

Luckily the parking lot was empty as he hauled Kise through it and up the stairs to their apartment. Once inside, he made a beeline for their bedroom and threw Kise onto the bed, ripping off his shirt before the other man had stopped bouncing.

 

“I hope you didn’t plan on going anywhere tomorrow,” he growled, climbing on the bed and kneeling between Kise’s thighs.

 

“I was going to have lunch with Kurokocchi. We made plans before I left,” Kise licked his lips, eyes raking hungrily over Aomine’s naked chest.

 

“Your plans just got cancelled.”

 

In one, swift motion, Aomine tore open the fly of Kise’s pants and pulled them down enough to expose his cock and ass. Bending his lover’s legs up to his chest, Aomine lowered his head and took Kise’s hard flesh into his mouth.

 

“Oh, god!’ Kise gasped, back arching.

 

Aomine was too aroused to take it slow or easy. His tongue danced hard and fast over Kise’s cock as his mouth sucked strong and deep. He kept it up until Kise was twisting and whimpering and begging.

 

Releasing Kise’s erection, he sank lower, spreading perfectly formed cheeks to rim Kise’s opening with his tongue. Crying out, Kise’s hands grasped for Aomine’s head under the cage of the pants. Strong fingers tangled and tugged his hair but Aomine ignored them, lapping at Kise’s hole a few more times and then stabbing deep.

 

A high, keening wail poured out of Kise’s mouth. Aomine kept stroking and licking, saliva dripping down his chin, down Kise’s legs. Finally, his cock told him it was time get busy or cum in his pants so he reared back, unfastened his jeans and pushed them down to his butt.

 

A hand fell to Kise’s knee, pressing hard, pinning his cloth-trapped legs down. Aomine’s other hand gripped his cock, teasing the crevice of Kise’s ass with it.

 

“Fuck me, Aominecchi,” Kise demanded desperately.

 

So he did. With a hard thrust, Aomine plunged to the hilt, filling Kise’s ass with his dick. Their combined cries of pleasure at the penetration echoed through the bedroom.

 

Jaw clenched, Aomine bent forward, hammereing Kise roughly, balls slapping against his ass with every shove.

 

Kise tried to touch him, but the only part of him the other man could reach was his chest. Blunt nails scraped across it, rasping over his nipples. Biting out a curse, Aomine rode Kise harder, hips pounding and pummeling.

 

One of Kise’s hands left Aomine’s chest, fumbling under his pants for his cock, which he started to stroke furiously. The sight of Kise fucking his own hand caused Aomine’s brain to short-circuit.

 

Withdrawing, he rammed forward, going so deep Kise screamed and orgasmed, back bowing, cumming so hard his inner muscles clamped down on Aomine’s cock like a vice. Swallowing down a yell of his own, Aomine tensed, frenzied heat spreading over his body as he exploded, flooding Kise with hot, thick cum.

 

Shaking a little, he pulled out, straightening Kise’s legs into a more comfortable position as he tried to catch his breath.

 

“Thank you, Aominecchi,” Kise murmured, voice drowsy and sated. “I love you.”

 

“I know, I love you, too,” Aomine replied, able to respond in kind without embarrassment now, not like in those months after they first got together when just thinking those three little words sent him into a flustered panic.

 

When Kise didn’t say anything else he looked up and groaned. The drunken little bastard had passed out, mouth open wide, little snores filling the air, leaving Aomine to do the clean up. Well, that was fine, he didn’t mind. He was drunk enough with love to do it without complaint. He would just make Kise pay for it in the morning.

 

With that thought in mind, he rolled off the bed and headed for the bathroom to get a wet cloth, not noticing he was whistling all the way.

 

end

 


End file.
